1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a speed-compensating apparatus for feeding a plurality of threads to a weaving or knitting machine in which threads are taken up at different speeds, the threads being withdrawn tangentially from spools which are provided with a drive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Normally the threads fed to such machines are drawn off endwise from the spools, that is, each thread is drawn over a free end of each spool which is not rotated. However in this action the thread is twisted, since in withdrawal over 360.degree., it is twisted once about its axis. In some machines this twisting is undesired, and the threads must be withdrawn tangentially from the spools, which requires that the spools rotate. If the threads are taken up at different speeds by the machine, either the spools must be driven with correspondingly different speeds, which would necessitate an expensive drive system, or a special speed-adjusting device must be provided.